<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чёрное конфетти by neverenderessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451528">Чёрное конфетти</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverenderessa/pseuds/neverenderessa'>neverenderessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Death, Falling In Love, Fantastic, M/M, Mystery, Ratings: R, Suicide, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverenderessa/pseuds/neverenderessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero &amp; Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. привет, чудной мой новый друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не думаю, что объятия колючих кустов привлекут нормального человека.</p><p>  «Лето закончилось, Фрэнки. Добро пожаловать в ряды юных химиков. Ты – это будущее для науки, ведь так?» «Ха-ха, какая наивная глупость», — подумал парень, но не сказал вслух, ибо остаться без крыши над головой не хочется. Какой же вредный отец, не говоря ещё о матери, что в сто раз хуже. О планах слепить из ребёнка несостоявшегося себя никто не слышит впервые. Только Фрэнк пластилином для их развлечений себя не считает, но он слишком слаб для побегов из дома и отказов. Пусть этот университет сломает его, разобьёт реальные мечты и вымоет мозги, пусть он услышит ругань в сотый раз, но еда и крыша над головой уж точно вещи не пустые. Он хитрый, но лишь для того, кто с хитростью незнаком.</p><p>  Милый конец восьмидесятых годов – воспоминание душевное и лучшее из всех, не сломай его какой-нибудь кошмар из отряда фантастики. К сожалению, не всё идёт так, как хочется нам.</p><p>  Сентябрь. Одно слово, заставляющее строить смешные недовольные гримасы всех, кто учится. Сентябрь – то, что скоро вычеркнется из памяти со страшным эхом и пообещает никогда не вернуться. В уютном городке всё ещё холод борется за своё место с теплом, и погода ужасно нестабильна. Всё ещё пение птиц вдохновляет одних и нарушает сон другим. Всё ещё Фрэнк, уже посетив несколько дней занятий, ненавидит университет и всех, кто вокруг. Грустно осознавать, что он не единственный в таком положении. Чертовщина.</p><p>  Этот день не стал шустрой белочкой, а пролетел медленно и судьбоносно. Он рано или поздно мог бы наступить, но этот глупышка позволил этому случиться гораздо раньше. Невзирая на настоящую жизнь, он запрыгнул в отчаянную выдуманную дыру, сбежав от химии и вонючих лабораторий. Но стоит ли заходить так далеко вперёд, дружище?</p><p>  Этот день не стал шустрой белочкой, а пролетел медленно и судьбоносно. Холодно не было, даже солнышко сжалилось над человечеством и позволило купаться в своих лучах. Лишь дуновения ветра портили картину, превращая день не в комфортный, а в порывистый и неприятный. Ни жары, ни холода – ужасно. Фрэнк надел тогда свой любимый свитер, бережно связанный мамой ещё два года назад, и недавно купленные модные джинсы. Во все дни после их приобретения он думал о том самом ремне с классной пряжкой, на который не хватило денег.</p><p>  В пути на учёбу хотелось плакать. Не от скукоты или сонливости, скорее – от осознания дальнейшей судьбы и ходьбы по дороге, которую он не выбирал. Фрэнк нервно вздохнул и решил, как и в школьные времена, послать мир к чёрту хотя бы на пару часиков. Только если тогда было куда идти и с кем, то сейчас он почти одинок, а город опустошён. Все потерялись в обстоятельствах, как сено в стоге сена. Смешались воедино, выбросив свою иголочку – Фрэнка – наружу.</p><p>  Парень помнит одно место, куда его нога давно не ступала. Он помнит всё волшебство, пережитое там в детстве. Но никак ему не познать, что его душонку тянет туда не по своей воле. Фрэнк бы погиб без этого скромного местечка, но судьба не смеет отрывать его от маленького озера в неглубоком лесу. Вода в нём всегда ледяная, несмотря на жару, а растительность запущенная и колючая. Там растут цветы, невзирая на неподходящую погоду, и словно не вянут. Фрэнк, повзрослев, стал полагать, что ему явно мерещились неподвижные бутоны, будто выстроенные в нужном небу порядке.</p><p>  Этот день раннего сентября стал решающим в жизни Фрэнка. Он в первые секунды пребывания у озера не подозревал, как изменился мир, как он привёл его сюда именно в этот день в этом году. Он думал, ничто не будет хуже лекций в ненавистном университете. Он думал, милый странник перевернёт жизнь в лучшую сторону безумства. Слишком уж много он думал и ни на миг не подозревал, насколько он нужный.</p><p>  По-прежнему холодная вода в маленьком безымянном озере после самого жаркого лета в городе. По-прежнему незнакомые цветы устрашающего цвета крови и много травы почти по колено. У самого же озерца она была короткой, но точно не скошенной кем-то, ведь это заглушье вряд ли сдалось людям. Кустики излучали неясный родной запах, словно были такими же живыми, как Фрэнк и его бывшие друзья, с которыми он проводил здесь время. Парень присел ближе к источнику, ибо запутаться в противной зелени не хочется. Порыв осеннего ветра снова настиг тёплую местность и обратил её в колкую прохладу, что стало зябко.</p><p>  Фрэнки закрывал глаза и вспоминал детство. Его абсолютно всегда тянуло к этому месту, как к наркотику, и, наверное, поэтому последнее время на него находили негодования. Вдохнув знакомого воздуха, коего нет больша нигде, он ощутил лёгкость и свободу, которой так давно не хватало. Он вдохнул жизнь, и она пропитала его насквозь – настолько это необъяснимое чувство, он даже не был уверен, что находится в сознании. Подняв веки, он увидел картинку озера, похожую на сон. Здесь должно быть волшебство.</p><p>  Безо всякого постороннего шума Фрэнк душой почувствовал чьё-то присутствие. Он вовсе не хотел поворачиваться на незнакомца и думал, что тот обойдёт его стороной. Хотя появление человека в столь тихом месте удивило его. Шуршание травы под его ногами казалось естественным, а чем ближе слышались Фрэнку его шаги, тем более усилялся лёгкий ветер, приводя озеро в беспокойствие. Тишина. Незнакомец остановился совсем рядом с парнем и тихонько присел, нарочито громкими вздохами пытался обратить внимание. Стоило Фрэнку наконец повернуть голову, в тех глазах заиграл огонёк, что парню на секунду они словно померещились красными. Бледные губы сложились в улыбку, выдавая в незнакомце безумца, но всего лишь на миг. «Привет», — он опешил перед следующим словом, вовремя заставляя себя замолкнуть.</p><p>  Отвечать Фрэнк позже посчитал за нелепую ошибку. С первых секунд их пристального взгляда в глаза друг друга, человек казался странным. Он был облачён в старомодный чёрный костюм и не брезговал пачкать его об колючую траву и мокрую землю. Его волосы были взлохмаченные и мокрые, словно он куда-то бежал, а лицо и мимика настолько живые, что казались мёртвыми. Он первым проявлял инициативу к разговору и казался Фрэнку раздражительным, но с каждой фразой он околдовывал его наивность, поворачивал в нужную себе сторону весьма дешёвыми подкатами и устаревшими словами. Он представился Джерардом, и в первый день Фрэнк поскорее хотел бы выкинуть это имя из головы. Напоследок тот попросил его вернуться завтра.</p><p>  На второй день неясное раздражение у Фрэнка пропало. Ему всё интереснее становилось слушать истории Джерарда, его импровизированные стихи и похвалы в сторону чистой природы, приятной погоды и совсем ничего не понимающего себя. Так было и на все следующие дни. С течением времени Фрэнк всё меньше считал его странным и позволял всё ближе садиться к себе. Он предлагал обменяться номерами или адресами, на что Джерард заявил, что телефона у него нет, а адрес он бы давать не хотел. Они никогда не договаривались о встрече, Фрэнк просто приходил к озеру, и вскоре тот появлялся внезапно, выходя меж деревьев под пение ветра, и это со временем стало казаться парню романтичным, а не пугающим. Он полюбил его, не зная, что тот давно испытывал то же самое, и что поэтому их встречи никогда не были случайны.</p><p>  Однажды они позволили себе улечься на траву, держась за руки. Тот день был окутан магией не только для Фрэнка, но и для его нового друга, которого нечем было удивить. Джерард будто специально старался влюбить в себя парня, но незаметно, ведь ему хотелось увидеть настоящие чувства, а не купившего стихи за свой сломленный разум Фрэнка. Джерард столько раз говорил о свободе и склонял его бросить всю нынешнюю жизнь ради чего-то бо́льшего между ними и какого-то «небытия», но потом ему хотелось стукнуть себя по голове и вслух напомнить, что каждая их встреча может стать последней. Правда, страх Джерарда улетучился однажды, когда он поспешил без разрешения впиться в его влажные губы. Поцелуй продлился всего пару секунд, но за это время Фрэнк отчётливо почувствовал себя не в своём теле и не в этом месте, что открывать глаза потом было страшно. Он списал это на банальную влюблённость, лишь бы всё продолжилось. В один из прохладных дней Фрэнк явился к озеру, когда уже стемнело, но и тогда Джерард сразу возник рядом. Так как теперь парня тянуло к этому месту ещё больше, что отняло здравый смысл, он остался и после наступления дождя, а спустя короткий диалог позволил любить себя всю ночь и кусочек утра. С приходом солнца Джерард исчез, как галлюцинация.</p><p>  Но на следующий день появился снова.</p><p>  Всё это напоминало бесконечный круговорот, в котором менялось лишь тепло между ними. Фрэнк приходил к озеру не каждый день, но старался попадать туда как можно чаще. Его успеваемость в университете падала, хоть и не поднималась, поэтому скандалы в доме участились. Джерард казался единственным выходом из этого мира в целом, но и он был закрыт, ибо от взорвавшейся строгости отец просто закрыл парня в собственной комнате, и глупый Фрэнк не посмел ослушаться, но всё же не выдержал и прыгнул с невысокого окна в ночь воскресенья. Сердце само настукивало ему, что он должен оказаться у озера именно в этот час, ноги несли его усталое тело, а переполненная формулами голова отключилась. Фрэнк напоминал голодного зомби, маниакально идущего к своему единственному спасению.</p><p>  Лишь подойдя к той местности, он вновь обрёл сознание. Теперь тело ныло от безумной ходьбы, а в ушах неистово звенело. Казалось, что приходит смерть, но она вряд ли посетит его когда-то снова. Фрэнк искал Джерарда и пытался кричать его имя, но не слышал себя. Он поднял голову к небу от отчаяния, а то окрасилось в ослепительный цвет, в дожде же вместо воды капала кровь. Шокированный Фрэнк подошёл ближе к озеру и слышал оттуда крики мольбы, но пугало его лишь отсутствие Джерарда. Весь мир вокруг будто превращался в туман, оставляя в центре лишь проклятое озеро и Фрэнка, готового откинуться со страха. Ноги перестали слушать его, и он бродил вокруг, как в трансе, как в последний раз, пока сердце настукивало громкие такты. Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Что-то сбило Фрэнка с ног, и он чуть было не упал прямо в ледяную воду, но последние силы позволили ему подняться, чтобы увидеть гроб. Обыкновенный гроб, стоящий в мизерном пустыре, где всё уже не кажется живым. Деревья, трава и воды – всё это теперь виделось мёртвым, оттого и создавалось ощущение, что что-то было не так. Фрэнк подошёл ближе, но тот был пуст.</p><p>  «Я рад, что не опоздал, Фрэнки», — холодный его голос послышался отовсюду, как из колонок. Но Фрэнк знал, что он сзади. Джерард, подойдя, вздохнул впервые так живо, что всё произошедшее с ним раньше звучало, будь тот мертвецом. Айеро испугался посмотреть в его глаза, ведь возвращающийся разум твердил ему, что при всех этих ужасах заглянуть туда будет опасно. Но Джерарду и не требовалось большего, чем взгляд Фрэнка, покрытого слезами и кровью, на старом гробу. Джерард совершенно спокойно лёг в него и улыбнулся настолько безумно, что мурашки прошли не только по телу его живого предмета обожания, лицо Фрэнка покраснело, а сам он опустился на колени и почти начал молиться.</p><p>  Это место больше не расцветёт, и только на искренней любви превралась цепочка. Айеро больше не будут прежними после того, как потерявший шанс на восстание Джерард сомкнул глаза и исчез и не услышав, как молодой Фрэнк, потерявший голову, дал клятву дождаться его однажды. Его память стёрлась на многие года, а несколько месяцев терапии убедили в том, что ничего этого не было. Что стало с его духом бунта – неизвестно. Дождь прекратился.</p><p>  Я вернусь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ритуал чёрной розы со слезами и ещё кое-чем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джерард помнит эту неделю, словно она была вчера, а не двести лет назад.</p><p>  Прогулка недалеко от старого кладбища предвещает беду, как говорят местные девушки. Но с детства это не было бедой для двух деревенских друзей, несмотря на то, как мать одного из них – Фрэнка – тоже была покорна суевериям. Парни выросли, но привычки как клеймо привязались к ним и остались, кажется, навечно. До сегодняшнего дня они на год были лишены друг друга: после смерти родителей Джерард перебрался в столицу, где помимо новых знакомств приобрёл знания этикета и с иголочки шитый костюм. Вспоминать о прошлой жизни – меньшее, чего его обновлённой чистой душе хотелось бы, ведь хватало и писем. После тайной весточки от миссис Айеро о смертельной болезни друга его совесть легла на шею, и Джерард не сдержался, чтобы приехать и провести с лучшим воспоминанием жизни его последние дни.</p><p>  Джерард ожидал слёз и миллионного нарушения правил, но за год и сам Фрэнк изменился до неузнаваемости. Его эмоциональность улетучилась, и к скорой смерти он относился с таким цинизмм, словно не ему судьба вынесла такой приговор. Несмотря на появившуюся разницу в характерах, друзья общались без особого напряжения, разве что на многие вещи Фрэнк отшучивался тем, что скоро умрёт. Тоску в его глазах вызывало лишь окружение, ведь Фрэнку меньше всего хотелось умереть так, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме ребёнка от рыдающей невесты, которую он не то, чтобы не любил, но никогда не воспринимал всерьёз. Джерард сочувствовал ей, но в то же время трепет в нём накалился, а осознание наконец пришло. Фрэнк умрёт. Фрэнк, которым он всё ещё дорожил больше, чем напыщенным этикетом, красавицей из города и чистым костюмом. Джерард почувствовал, что провёл год бесполезно, и, если бы не несдержанное письмо, он бы и не узнал. Стало больно, хотелось дать помощи, но ни одна материальная вещь на земле уже не поможет старому другу.</p><p>  «Не может быть, чтобы нам не удалось исцелить тебя по-другому. Знаешь, моя бабка была ведьмой и...»</p><p>  «Оставь. Я не верю в пережитки отбитых традиций».</p><p>  И так повторялось каждый день, но Джерард вопреки всему всё же решился заглянуть в дом любимой почившей старушки. Он был почти разрушен и чёрт знает на чём держался, но Джерард верил, что небеса ни за что не дадут упасть и разложиться дому такой женщины. Пройдя про прогнившим доскам, он услышал оглушительный звук всё ещё живых часов, а затем направился к немаленькой импровизированной бабушкиной библиотеке. Он прибыл к домику только утром, но поиски и разгадки неясных шифров отняли столько времени, что выйти оттуда Джерард смог только под начало вечера. Он рад, что фонарь не потух внутри и не оставил его в темноте, пропахшей смертью и волшебством. Прихватив нужную книгу, он отправился к своему временному жилищу здесь – дому семьи, знакомой с детства и ставшей практически родной.</p><p>  Джерард был так одержим идеей колдовства, что в эту ночь его не взяла даже ревность над тем, что душе милый друг за тухлой стеной спит рядом с женщиной. Тысячелетняя чёрная роза, таинственная близость и печальное завершение. Джерард готов ко всему, что твердит книга, если это даст ему вечность рядом с другом. Вечность, которую он упустил.</p><p>  На следующую ночь Джерард задержал Фрэнка после ужина и предложил пойти к озеру, дабы сделать его порталом. У того места прошло почти всё их детство, и когда они оказались у него, воспоминания пронзили насквозь их обоих. Это озеро звали источником жизни, у него всегда был чистейший воздух, а вокруг росли только полезные травы и прекраснейшие цветы. Словно сам бог оберегал это место, но Джерард, вовлечённый более в тёмную надуманную магию, без сожаления решил присвоить его себе. Себе и Фрэнку. Джерард застах его врасплох и поцеловал с той нежностью, в которую не верил, после чего тот выругнулся и попросил забыть об этих блаженных секундах. Но они продолжили. В ту же ночь у озера запачканный травой Джерард нашёл чёрную розу, несмотря на темноту, ведь вера и магия сами привели его к ней. От одной мысли у него выступили слёзы, поэтому он не пожелал становиться кровавым палачом и решил дождаться того самого рокового дня. По обычаю, Фрэнк был похоронен в гробу семейного склепа, что неплохо облегчило отчаянному Джерарду задачу. Задачу.</p><p>  Пробравшись к мертвецам под вечер, Джерард открыл крышку новенького гроба и расплакался. Расплакался так по-настоящему, что несколько минут только и делал, что проливал слёзы, оставляя ритуал. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и тогда он трясущимися руками поднял безжизненное тело любимого и поспешил к озеру. Проговорив заклинание на забытом языке, который Джерард хорошо знал благодаря бабушке, он скинул труп в тёплую воду и чуть не утопился рядышком, но ритуал требовал не этого.</p><p>  Он ждал со всей любовью к Фрэнку и мечтами и вечности, но она же заставила его сердце разбиться всего через два дня. Он не являлся на прощание, ведь знал, что они встретятся, а в то время же читал заговор над ядом из той самой розы и пробовал на вкус сок сладкого фрукта, который вскоре и станет его проводником в тот мир. Парень вернулся к гробу, который теперь станет его вечной постелью, закрылся и принял приторный яд. Они с Фрэнком связаны до того самого судного дня, пока всё не прервётся, пока не родится последний из них. И этого влюблённый, уже мёртвый Джерард ждёт больше всего, чтобы воссоединиться в загробном мире.</p><p>  Душа Фрэнка обречена перерождаться в его непохожих сыновьях, и тому подтверждение Джерардово пробуждение. Каждые двадцать лет он ждёт следующего зачатия и злосчастно убивает отца после короткого романа, скидывая тела в озеро, пополняя его жизнью и кровью для последующего судного дня.</p><p>  Однажды после убийства очередного Айеро от него родилась дочь, чего Джерард ожидал менее всего.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. в хеллоуинскую ночь мёртвые восстают из могил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В этот день холод обволакивал каждого прохожего, отчего их уши и носы краснели, делая людей похожими на Санта Клауса, чьё время ещё не пришло. В этот день все были настроены пугаться декораций и выдуманных легенд, но вышло лишь надоевшее пение нарядных детишек и их жуткое выпрашивание конфет. Несмотря на всё, Фрэнку по-прежнему нравится этот атмосферный бунтовской день, в его душе мгновенно просыпается тяга к волшебному впервые за целый год нудной рутины. Он каждый раз ждёт вселенского пугающего чуда, и год за годом ожидание приобретает бо́льший смысл, ведь когда тебе сорок, а на твоих плечах серьёзная работа в лаборатории и большая семья – некогда мечтать.</p><p>  Ещё ленивым утром, когда Фрэнк шёл на работу этой же дорогой, улица была пуста, пока мир медленно пробуждался. Сейчас же ночь в отличие от других не страшная, кой должна быть, а весёлая: все шумят, поздравляют друг друга и соревнуются, чей костюм круче. Наверное, самый страшный костюм здесь у Фрэнка, потому что быть вампирами хотят все, а лабораторным планктоном без иных жизненных выходов – ни один. Айеро уже давно не унывает, ведь приспособиться к работе было достаточно просто, а любимая семья никогда не даёт скучать в их уютном доме, который сегодня тоже обвешан милыми безделушками из магазина за доллар.</p><p>  Короткий срез по сухой траве всегда играл Фрэнку на руку, ведь это был самый простой путь до дома и занимал около пяти минут. За какие-то месяцы Фрэнк один протоптал здесь свою тропинку, чтобы не наворачивать асфальтовые круги в три раза дольше. Но здесь также темно и всегда безлюдно, что единственными спутниками являются деревья, ноющие под дуновения ветра.</p><p>  Мистический настрой не вернулся бы к Фрэнку, как и последние двадцать лет, если бы не поплыл взгляд и не закружилась голова прямо посреди тёмного уголка, что не освещает даже луна. В сердце закололо, и Айеро только сейчас вспомнил, что забыл с утра выпить таблетки. Обычно это не оборачивалось чем-то ужасным, тогда что происходит сейчас.</p><p>  — О... бог мой, — горький шёпот звучал как изнутри, и ничего не понимающий Фрэнк лишь боялся упасть в обморок. — Вот мы и снова вместе!</p><p>  Галлюцинации не могли быть столь реальными и переворачивающими сознание, но старые воспоминания, которые сам Айеро считал уже безумной ложью, всплыли как новенькие.</p><p>  — Ты кто? И где ты? — пытался он сопротивиться, но тщетно.</p><p>  — Я здесь, моя любовь, — голос прямо проник Фрэнку в сердце и чуть ли не вытолкнул воздух из лёгких. А за ним – тот самый силуэт.</p><p>  — Джер-ард, — на вздохе произнёс Фрэнк последний слог, готовясь упасть в ноги его главному страху.</p><p>  — Ты ждал меня? — с надеждой воскликнуло создание.</p><p>  Мужчина тихонько отдышался, понимая, что то самое мимолётное увлечение выглядело так же молодо, как и фигура перед ним. Его хитрый взгляд и плывущие в улыбке тонкие губы Фрэнк запомнил навечно, ведь забыть тот самый кошмар, снившийся несколько лет подряд, невозможно.</p><p>  Он попытался защититься атакой.</p><p>  — Тебя не существует, тварь, — как монстр вымолвил Фрэнк эти слова. Хотелось убежать, но глаза Джерарда были точно оковы.</p><p>  — Я подарил тебе вечную жизнь, сладкий. И это твоя благодарность? Я ждал в гробах больше века воссоединения с тобой, и ты посмел забыть. Кто из нас монстр, Фрэнки?</p><p>  — Ты! — перебив, ответил тот, не желая слушать о грёзах чертовщины. — Что ты натворил, я знаю. Я не буду твоей жертвой.</p><p>  — Ты и не должен, — ноя, твердил бледнолицый. — Я дождался твоей полной души, но ты даже не вспомнил деревенское лето.</p><p>  — Не было никакой деревни, не ври? Я помню кровавое озеро и гроб, и дождь, чьи капли вонзались как иголки. Ты мерзость, сон и галлюцинация, немедленно уходи.</p><p>  — Ха-ха, — слащавый смех подорвал Фрэнку всю самоуверенность, — серьёзно? Я более настоящий, чем ты, я создатель с потомственным могуществом. Ты... ты должен быть со мной, Фрэнк, и ты знаешь!</p><p>  — К чёрту тебя, — отрезал Айеро, пока призрачный ветер пытался унести его прочь. — Ты больше никому не навредишь, я знаю.</p><p>  Фрэнк ринулся к дому, надеясь не запутаться в иллюзорной дороге. Пока он бежал, лицо маниакального Джерарда преследовало его все метры. Айеро добрался до милого и первым делом кинулся в сторону рабочего кабинета, как и пророчил сам себе в кошмарных снах.</p><p>  — Ты больше! никому! не навредишь! — как сумасшедший кричал он, доставая из отдельной тумбочки старую-старую верёвку.</p><p>  — Ты не можешь сделать это! — пронзительно орал Джерард, в чьих силах было всё, но не остановить реинкарнацию возлюбленного.</p><p>  — Я? Могу. Не будь меня, не будет и тебя, — Фрэнк, держась за спинку, становился за тёмный мягкий стул под люстрой, пока почти поверженный Джерард смотрел и кричал уж как последняя адская тварь.</p><p>  Ещё две секунды. Крепкая петля на ненужном крючке, тяжёлый предсмертный вздох и агония влюблённого.</p><p>  — Прощай, — единственное слово Фрэнка с печалью.</p><p>  — Нет! — Джерард кинулся за его телом и...</p><p>  И через моменты Айеро задохнулся, пронёсся по тоннели со светом в конце, а прыгнувший к верху бессмертный Джерард в миг рассыпался чёрным конфетти у тела.</p><p>  А свет остался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Наконец-то мы дома, — вздыхает уставшая женщина, пока дети дрались игрушечными мечами в новеньких костюмах.</p><p>  — А папе понравится моё платье? — любопытствует нарядная дочь.</p><p>  — Конечно! Идите все покажитесь ему. Он сейчас, наверное, сидит в кабинете или в спальне.</p><p>  И пары маленьких ножек понеслись по лестнице под восторженные крики.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>